Onegai Teacher-INFIDELIDADES
by Solaris30002
Summary: ¡Actualizado! Basado en el universo de Onegai teacher Kei conoce a su sensual y hermosa suegra, la cual lo llevara a conocer los caminos del placer y el sexo, Mientras que Mizuho tendra su despertar sexual con dos apuestos alumnos universitarios.
1. Chapter 1

Onegai Teacher.

Mi nueva Madre.

Capitulo 1.- La llegada

Kei Kuzanawi vivia el sueño de todo adolescente de su edad. A sus 16 años es se consideraba el joven mas afortunado del japon al estar casado con una bellisma mujer de 20 años y que aparte de tener un sexual y porovacativo cuerpo !Era ni mas ni menos de otro planeta!

Sin embargo no todo era felicidad para la joven pareja, ya que por la inexperencia en el plano intimo y la timidez de ambos les ira muy dificil llegar al momento supremo del amor, es decir intimar en la cama.

Kei comprendio eso mientras pensaba al ir llegando al edificio donde vivia con su amada profesora, Tiernos besos en su mejilla, ocasionalmente tomarse de la mano, en muy raras ocasiones abrazarse y darse tiernas miradas de amor, era todo a lo que habian llegado. Despues de recordar eso dio un enorme suspiro, el quiera subir a un nivel mas intimo con ella pero debido a su inexperiencia con las muejres tenia miedo de cometer una tonteria y quedar en ridiculo ante ella. Sin embargo sus hormonas y su excitacion por ella le exigian mucha mas que simples abrazos y miradas de amor, a su mente llegaron las imagenes del sensual y erotico cuerpo de su compañera. Y es que era verdad la mujer era dueña de unos sensuales y divinos senos que lo enloquecian nomas de pensar en ellos, pero lo que mas le excitaba de ello eran esos carnosos y sensuales gluteos que tenia. Su excitacion aumento cuando recordo el par de ocasiones en que habia espiado a la mujer cuando se estaba bañando y asi, en la candestinidad puedo apreciar el sensual y erotico cuerpo de la mujer, ademas de que al hacerlo se estaba masturbando mientras olia las pantaletas de la hermosa alienigena. Eso fue sufiente para que su pene sufriera una fuerte ereccion y kei mientras subia por las escaleras la masajeaba discretamente tratando inutilmente de aliviar su ardor, finalmente una imagen de el penetrando a su hermosa profesora por el ano hizo que su excitacion aumentara al maximo, finalmente llego a su departamento y abrio rapidamente buscando ir al baño y "tranquilizar" a su compañero de armas mientras estaria oliendo una prenda intima de la mujer, no era la solucion que el queria pero por el momento no podia hacer nada mas. Faltaban quince minutos para las 7 de la noche, el atardecer estab a punto de terminar y dar la entrada a la noche habia muy poco sol pero lo suficiente aun.

Kei abrio la puerta de su departamento y se llevo una sorpresa al ver de espaldas a su amada profesora que estaba recargada en el balcon de la ventana y admirando el hermoso atardecer.

_-¿Profesora? Pero yo pense que ella iba a llegar mas tarde debido a una reunion de trabajo con maestros.-_Penso el joven, pero eso no importaba, la mujer parecio no notar la llegada del joven y seguia admirando el paisaje, el atardecer que estaba a punto de terminar, el poco sol que habia inundaba la habitacion y la bella mujer que con el brebe viento movia su hermosa y larga cabellera, ella usaba una blusa verde sin mangas dejando al descubierto sus largos y bancos brazos, y llevaba una blusa color cafe que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y para finalizar unos zapatos negros de tacon alto que hacian que su trasero se levantara y como la mujer tenia recargada sus hobros en el balcon estaba un poco agachada y haciendo que se trasero se levantara un poco mas y mostrandolo a plenitud y en todo su esplendor. Como se habia dicho antes Kei quizas lo que mas excitaba de la mujer eran sus gluteos y irse acercando a ella noto que con la poca luz que habia "bañaba" a la mujer hacia que la delgada tela de la falda de ella se hiciera casi transparente y dejando ver la silueta de sus hermosas y sensuales piernas, kei trago saliva, ya que al ir subiendo su mirada la delgada tela de la falda le permitio admirar sin ningun problema la pantaleta de la mujer, el sudo al ver la silueta de su pantaleta y vio que era una era una tanga que cubria solo la mitad de sus gluteos. El jovencito como ya habiamos dicho antes ya venia completamente excitado debido a las fantasias sexuales que tenia con su hermosa profesora y sin poder contenerse mas, decidio arriesgarse por todo y lentamente coloco sus manos en los hombros de la bella mujer, al hacerlo noto que la mujer se estremecio sorprendida por el toque, Kei inmediatamente deslizo sus manos hacia abajo abrazando a la mujer por su sensual cintura y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

-Soy yo profesora-Dijo el en una voz tranquilzadora y dijo

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento profesora, pero no pude evitarlo, Dios Mio yo...La vi tan que hermosa que...- dijo el al momento que pegaba su rostro al cuello de la mujer y cerraba sus ojos.

Kei noto que la mujer dejo de moverse cuando escucho su voz y se quedo quieta, el con sus ojos cerrados y viviendo un maravilloso sueño sonrio y comenzo a darle suaves besos en su cuello. La mujer se quedo completamiente quieta al recibir esas caricias y para sorpresa del joven sintio como ella inclinaba su cuello facilitando las caricias que el le estaba dando y haciendolo muy feliz.

-La amo profesora-Dijo el mientras besaba el cuello de la mujer y con sus ojos aun cerrados y viviendo un momento que no quisiera que terminara nunca. Sin embargo la excitacion volvio a inundar todo su ser, el tener en sus brazos ese sensual y apetecible cuerpo habia hecho que su pene se pusiera completamte erecto y ardiendo de placer, el trago saliva y rogando a Dios que ella no lo fuera a rechazar comenzo lentamente a acercar su cuerpo al de ella y sin poder contenerse mas pego su erecto miembro al carnoso trasero de su amada profesora.

La mujer al sentir en su trasero el duro miembro del jovencito abrio muy grande sus ojos y su cuerpo se cimbro un poco pero despues se volvio a quedar quieta sin oponer resistencia y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus sensuales y hermosos labios carmesi. Kei muerto de felicidad al notar que la mujer no opuso resistencia se puso muy feliz y con mas confianza comenzo a frotar su erecto miembro contra el apetecible trasero de la mujer. En esta ocasion la mujer no solo volvio a abrir muy grande sus ojos sino tambien su boca al sentir el duro objeto frotarse con su trasero y penso:

_-Hacia mucho, pero muchos años que no sentia esa sensacion en mi cuerpo._

Kei por su parte continuaba con sus ojos cerrados sumido en ese maravilloso momento que estaba viviendo y queriendo que nunca terminara y asi durante un buen rato continuo besando el cuello de ella y frotando su erecto miembro contra el delicioso trasero que tanto lo excitaba y sin que la mujer opusiera resistencia alguna. Sin embargo eso lo unico que consiguio fue aumentar su excitacion, una idea llego a su mento y muerto de miedo penso:

_-!Ay mama! Por favor, que deje hacerle eso, por favor_

Y entonces lentamente deslizo su mano derecha por las amplias caderas de la mujer y temblando de la excitacion coloco su mano derecha en la nalga de la mujer. Ella vovio a abrir sus ojos y boca al sentir la atrevida caricia y movio un poco sus caderas, quizas un poco incomoda por sentir esa mano en su gluteo, pero despues se volvio a quedar quieta. El jovencito muerto de felicidad al ver que la mujer no opuso resistencia dijo al oido de la mujer:

-"Gracias profesora"-Y asi, con sus ojos cerrados sumido en un mundo de sueños el joven continuo besando el sedoso cuello de la mujer, con su brazo izquierdo la tenia abrazada por su sensual cintura, despego su erecto miembro del trasero de la mujer y con su mano derecha comenzo a manosear placer el carnoso y amplio trasero de la mujer, ella por su parte, se mantenia quieta sin decir ni hacer nada y con sus brazos recargados en el balcon.

Finalmente el sol comennzo a ocultarse y una suave corriento de viento paso por el lugar, Kei (el cual estaba ardiendo de excitacion) sintio esa suave brisa, dejo de manosear el trasero de la mujer, la abrazo por la cintura con ambos brazos y le susurro al la mujer en su oido:

-Por favor vamos adentro-Le dijo al momento que suavemente la jalaba hacia adentro del cuarto, como se habia dicho antes, el joven estaba sumido en un mundo de fantasias eroticas con ellas y continuaba con sus ojos cerrados. Ella se dejo conducir por el suave abrazo del jovencito, el cual no despega su cuerpo de ella (Al igual que cierta parte de la anatomia del joven tampoco la despegaba de su trasero)

Kei como se habran imaginar estaba ardiendo de la excitacion, al entrar a la habitacion esta, estab practicamente a oscuras, solo un pequeño haz de iluz iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, Kei entonces pego suavemente a la mujer en la pared, aumento suavemente la presion de su abrazo y comenzo a frotar suavemente su miembro contra los gluteos de la mujer, mientras comenzaba a besar amorasomente el cuello de su amada, mientras la mujer con su garganta seca podia escuchar la respiracion agitada del joven el cual frotaba con mas vigor su miembro erecto contra sus gluteos. Ella debido a la presion que estaba ejerciendo el ardiente joven sobre su cuerpo pego sus manos a la pared mientras pensaba:

_-Jamas pense que esto fuera a ocurrir, ni en mis sueños mas locos pense que este jovencito estuviera tan excitado con ella._

Fue entonces que noto que el joven dejo de abrazaarla con su brazo derecho y penso al momento que esbozaba una picara sonrisa.

-_De seguro va a manosarme las nalgas otra vez._

-Sin embargo no fue asi, la mano del joven se puso a la altura de la pantorilla de ella y apreto la tela de la falda de ella y le susurro al oido con un tono de suplica:

-Profesora, por favor

_-¿Por favor? ¿Por favor que, jovencito?_-Penso ella y entonces sintio que su corazon latia rapidamente al comprender que la mano del joven... !Comenzaba a levantarle la falda!

Kei, quien esta al borde de la locura sexual debido al ardiente momento que estaba viviendo con la mujer que supuestamente pensaba que era su amada, decidio jugarse el todo por el todo, O una de dos, o ella aceptaba lo que el estaba a punto de hacerle o de lo contrario ella se voltearia muy idignada y le daria una fuerte patada en sus testiculos, Y asi temblando de la excitacion comenzo a levantar lentamente la faldad de la mujer, ella por su parte trago saliva por la audacia del joven.

_-!Ay madre mia! ¿Y ahora que hago?_-Penso ella al sentir como sus pernas comenzaban a quedar descubiertas.

Gotas de sudor recorrian la frente del joven al ver que su amada no estaba oponiendo resistencia lo cual lo haciasuponer que ella lo estaba aceptado ¿Seria posible tana belleza? Penso el joven y muerto de la excitacion introdujo su mano debajo de la falda para tocar a placer los semi desnudos gluteos de la mujer con la palma de su mano, ella se quedo paralizada al sentir la ardiente mano del joven acariciar su trasero y un suve-!"Oh"¡ Salio de sus hermosos labios mientras cerraba sus ojos. Kei con el corazon a punto desalirse de su boca acariciaba lentamente esas carnes, eran suaves como la seda pero duras y firmes al mismo tiempo, su miembro sentia que estaba apunto de explotar y entonces sabiendo que habia llegado tan lejos con su amada profesoa penso en cometer una ultima locura que tenia en mente, dejo de acariciar los gluteos de la mujer y temblando de la excitacion comenzo a desabrocharse su cinturon y sus pantalones.

-¿Q_ue estas haciendo jovencito?_-Penso la muejr al dejar de sentir la caricia de Kei sobre sus gluteos y entonces la sangre se le helo al escuchar los sonidos del cinturon y los botones del pantalon de Kei, para despues escuhar el ruido de los pantalones que caian al suelo.

_-Dioses...No...!El no puede estar haciendo eso!_-Penso la mujer al suponer lo que joven habia hecho.

-Profesora por favor, tenga misericordia de mio, se lo suplico.-Le volvio a decir el joven a la muejr en su oido, en ese momento la habitacion ya estaba oscura y solo la debil luz de la luna alumbraba timidamente el la habitacion. La mujer mezclanndo una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad emitio un suave "Mmmmm" de su boca y el joven le dijo-"Gracias"-, Y dandole un suave beso a su oido, Ella abrio muy grande su boca cuando comenzo a sentir las temblorosas manos del joven !Comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su falda!

-_!Oh! !No por favor eso no!-_Dijo mentalmente la mujer pero esa mezcla de miedo y excitacion la hizieron quedarse quieta. Ella cerro sus ojos y mordio sus labios al sentir como su falda caia al suelo dejando al descubierto sus hermosos nalgas ligeramente cubiertas por una muy breve tanga color rosa que cubria muy poco sus gluteos. El jovencito la comenzo a abrazar con sus sus braos por su sensual cintura suavemente y pegando su cuerpo al de ella y entonces...Ella abrio muy grande sus ojos al sentir y su boca al sentir en su trasero el desnudo miebro erecto del joven y el estaba comenzado a frotarse contra la tela de su pantaleta.

-Profesora, profesora la amo mucho.-Le decia el joven con una agitada respiracion mientras frotaba a placer su desnudo miembro contra la tela de la micro pantaleta que ella usaba al tiempo que comenzaba a besarle el cuello pero ahora con lujuria y pasion.

_-Esto no puede estar pasandome...Jamas en mi vida pense que este niño fuera tan ardiente_\- Penso la mujer con sus ojos cerrados y apretando suslabios mientras seguia sintiendo el duro objeto frotarse furiosamente contra su trasero.

Continuara.

Hola a todos espero que la historia les guste.

¿Quien es la misteriosa mujer que Kei esta confundiendo con su su amada profesora? !Claro! ¿Quien mas podia ser? Y bueno, caundo kei sepa quien es en realidad no sabra el cambio radical que va a traer esa mujer ensu relacion con su amada profesora alienigena.

Proximo capitulo: "Hola amor, me presento: Soy tu nueva madre"

Por favor, se agradecen comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Hola amor me presento , soy tu nueva madre.

Eran pasada las 8 de la noche, Kei kuzanawi el adolescente que habia hecho realidad el sueño de muchos adolescentes, estar a su corta edad casado con una sensual y bellisima mujer, vivia el momento mas feliz (Y erotico) de su vida. El tenia pegada a una pared de su departamento a su amada esposa ( o al menos eso es lo que el creia), la estaba abrazando con ambos brazos por su sensual cintura y besando amorosamente en su sedoso y suave cuello, ademas por si fuera poco, el ardiente jovencito le habia quitado a la mujer su falda, dejandola semi desnuda y mostrando en todo su esplendor su hermosas nalgas las cuales estaban cubiertas por una pantaleta tipo tanga que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de sus gluteos. El joven ante semejante vision exploto en un torbellino de lujuria y sin poder contenerse se bajo sus pantalones y sus calzones y rogandole a Dios que la mujer lo aceptara, el joven kei comenzo a frotar su erecto miembro contra las semidesnudas carnes del trasero de la mujer. La mujer quien en realidad no era la persona que Kei creia que era, estaba completamente petrificada y sumida en una extraña mezcla de miedo y excitacion por el momento que estaba viviendo y simplemente no opuso resistencia a la ardiente caricia que le estaba dando el adolescente y ademas, tenia cerrados sus ojos y apretaba sus labios para evitar dejar escapar un gemido por las sensacionesque estaba viviendo su cuerpo Y para rematar, la habitacion estaba a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba timidamente el lugar y generando un ambiente ideal para jugar al amor.

Y asi durante un buen rato en el semi oscuro departamento se escuchaba la respiracion agitada del jovencito, el cual sentia que se moria de placer con el frotamiento que daba su erecto miembro a esas carnes semidesnudas.

-La amo mucho profesora, la amo-Fue la suave voz del joven que escucho la mujer cuando el joven le susurro al oido y entonces ella penso con algo de miedo:

_-¿Que demonios voy a hacer cuando se de cuenta que no soy ELLA?_

Ajeno a lo que pensaba la mujer el joven Kei estaba sumergido en un maravilloso sueño que se habia convertido una realidad para el, estar teniendo relacions intimas con su amada profesora, por fin su erotico deseo de tener a su disposicion el sensual y apetecible trasero de su profesora se hacia realidad !Aun no podia creer la situacion en la que estaba con ella! Dentro del departamento, a oscuras, con una breve iluminacion cortesia de la luna, tenerla abrazada por la cintura, sin falda y estar frotando su desnudo pene contra sus nalgas !Era la locura para el! Y lo mejor de todo...Ella lo habia aceptado, el hecho de que su amada profesora no estuviera oponiendo resitencia era la prueba mas clara de que ella tambien queria llegar a un nuevo nivel de intimidad con el. Entonces una idea llego a su mente, el solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que su corazon latiera mas rapidamente, una sensacion de miedo y excitacion inundaron su ser ¿Podria hacerlo? El tenia miedo que su amada porfesora se molestara y no estuviera de acuerdo y quiza buscaria separarse bruscamente de el y asi romper el maravilloso momento que ambos estaban viviendo. Sin embargo por lo que habian logrado hasta ahora en la intimidad no era descabellado pensar que ella aceptaria lo que tenia en mente, Y asi, decidiendo cometer su ultima locura sexual decidio advertir a su amada lo que iba a hacer, se acerco a su oido y le susurro:

-Profesora yo...

-¿Mmmmm?-Fue la respuesta que obtuvo y el con tono muy nervioso le dijo:

-Yo...Bueno, quiero hacer algo mas y...Bueno si usted me lo permite hacerlo yo...Sere muy feliz, pero si no esta de acuerdo solo digame que pare y lo hare, pero por favor no quiero que vayamos a terminar bruscamente este maravilloso momento por el que tanto he soñado ¿Si?-Termino deciendo y comenzo a besar amorosamente su sedoso cuello. La mujer se quedo perpleja y penso:

-_¿Y ahora que me vas a hacer jovencito?_

Entonces noto que el adolescente dejo de frotar su miembro contra sus gluteos, luego sintio como el dejaba de abrazarla ysintio como las temblorosas manos del joven se pusieron en su sensual cadera y entonces, abrio inmediatamente sus ojos y su boca y con una expresion de terror en su boca al comenzar a sentir que...Los dedos pulgares de kei se introdujeron por debajo de la tela de su tanga y...**¡El adolescente comenzaba a bajarle su pantaleta!**

_-!Por la constelacion de Andromeda! !No eso no por favor!_-Grito mentalmente la mujer ya que su cuerdas vocales se habian paralizado, ella intento detenerlo pero no pudo, su cuerpo se habia paralizado por completo y todo eso era debido a esa extraña mezcla de miedo, curiosidad y excitacion que habia invadido su cuerpo desde que Kei la habia abrazado en el balcon. Por su parte Kei sentia que de un momento a otro podria desmayarse de la emocion, el estaba lentamente bajandole la pantaleta a su amada porfesora con los pulgares de sus dedos !Y ella no estaba oponiendo resistencia alguna! Lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y pensando que su mayor fantasia sexual que tenia con su amada profesora podria cumplilarla y que consistia en...Penetrarla por el ano. Finalmente por accionde la gravedad, la prenda mas intimad de la mujer cayo hasta sus tobillos y con la leve luz de la luna que entraba en la habitacion fue sufiente para que joven pudiera apreciar en todo su esplendor el jugoso y carnoso trasero de la mujer que pensaba era su amada profesora.

-_!Oh Dios Mio! !Ten misericordia de mi!-_Penso kei temblando de excitacion al ver por primera vez el desnudo trasero de ella, mientras la pobre mujer con su cerebro hecho un caos de ideas se quedo simlemente quieta, entonces el joven poniendo sus manos en la desnuda cintura de la mujer le dijo al odi muerto de miedo:

-Profesora yo...¿Sabe? Espero que no se ofenda por lo que le voy a decir pero yo...-El trago saliva y dijo- Su trasero, su hermoso trasero siempre ha sido una obsesion para mi y bueno yo, este, quisira saber si me permitiria...Acaricarlo y...Besarlo ¿Si?-Termino diciendo y muerto de miedo pensando que su amada iba a rechazar su idea. Pasaron unos segundos sin obtener respuesta y el jovencito muerto de miedo penso lo peor cuando de pronto... Las manos de la mujer se posaron en las de Kei y lentamente comezno a baajrlaslas hasta que quedaron en los carnosos gluteos de ella, Kei muerto de la felicadad y excitacion dijo con muchos problemas:

-Pro...Profesora...Gracias-Dijo mientras lagrimas de felicidad salian de sus ojos y lentamente se inco hasta que su rostro quedo enfrente del divino trasero de ella. El jovencito trago saliva y comenzo a masajear lentamente los gluteos de la mujer con sus temblorosas manos.

-_!Oh Dios! Jovencito hazlo con suavidad por favor_-Penso la mujer con sus ojos cerrados y mordiendo sus labios al sentir esa caricia en su trasero. El timido jovencito con una exitacion indescriptible masajeo y acaricio todo el carnoso trasero, como si no quisiera que alguna parte quedara sin ser tocada. Hasta que una enorme urgencia sexual aparecio en su mente y entonces le dijo a ella:

-Pro...Profesora me permitiria dejarme….!Gulp!...Este..dejarme besarle su…..-El ya no pudo continuar cuando sintio la mano derecha de ella posarse en su cabeza y suavemente atrajo la cabeza de el hacia su trasero, hasta que su rostro quedo sepultado entre los cachetes de sus nalgas. Kei en ese momento perdio toda la cordura y razonamiento, su exitacion se elevo al maximo y la lujuria y el deseo se apoderaron de su razon y el empezo a liberar todas las fantasias sexuales que tenia desde hace tiempo con esa mujer.

El entonces abrazo suavemente por la cintura a la mujer, sepulto su rostro mas en los cachetes de las nalgas de ella y empezo aspirar profundamente el olor del trasero de ella. Después levanto su cara y con sus labios empezo a besar y a lamber su gluteo derecho, como si quisera saber el sabor de esa piel que habia sido la mayor fantasia sexual de ese muchacho. Una vez que termino por completo de saborear aquella deseable piel, realizo el mismo ataque sobre el gluteo izquierdo.

La mujerpor su parte trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo por lo Kei le estaba haciendo y se dijo a si misma:

_-Dioses que sensacion tan maravilloso_

-¡Ahhhh!-Fue el gemido que Kei lanzo cuando termino de saborear el otro gluteo de la mujer y entonces comenzo a aspirar el olor de los gluteos nuevamente. Su exitacion no habia parado, de hecho habia aumentado y un nuevo deseo sexual sobre esas nalgas aparecio en su mente el levanto su rostro y con voz temblorosa le dijo a ella:

-Profesora…..!Oh Dios! ¿Po….Podria….Me dejaria?…..Este..-Sin embargo ella coloco su mano derecha en su oreja izquierda y comenzo a acariciarla y sin voltear a verlo.

Una lagrima de felicidad corrio por la mejilla de kei y dijo: -Gracias profesora -y entonces nuevamente sepulto su rostro en las nalgas de ella y comenzo a realizar su nueva fantasia sexual. El ahora coloco sus mano derecha en el gluteo de ella y suavemente separo la piel dejando al descubierto el ano de ella y entonces lentamente comenzo a introducir su lengua dentro de ese diminuto orificio.

Al sentir la lengua de keitaro introducirse en su orificio anal, el cuerpo de la mujer se cimbro completamente y empezo a moverse un poco nerviosa por la accion de Kei.

_-¡Dios mio! ¡ Su lengua esta penetrando en mi ano! ¿Es correcto esto! Oh! Ahh!Esto jamas me lo habria hecho mi difunto esposo! Sin embargo es para mi una sensacion completamente nueva, Dios! Nunca pense que esto fuera posible!_ Se dijo asi mismo mientras su cuerpo temblaba por las nuevas sensaciones recibidas.

Continuara.

Proximo capitulo:

Kei descubre quien es en realidad la mujer que confunde con Mizuho ¿Ya supieron quien es?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Kei Kusanagui ignorando por completo que la mujer con la cual estaba disfrutando su mayor fantasia erotica no era su amada profesora sentia morirse de felicidad y de excitacion al grado que su pene el cual ya estaba completamente erecto le ardia debido a la excitacion que tenia. Mientras tanto la misteriosa mujer tenia cerrado muy fuerte sus ojos y apretaba sus dientes buescando evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca al sentir esa desconocida sensacion en su ano y que le producia una inmensa sensacion de placer en su cuerpo.

_-!Oh Dios! Jovencito ¿Donde aprendiste ha hacer esto! !Ohhhhhh!_-Pensaba la mujer

El joven finalmente saco su lengua del diminuto orificio y se concentro en labar y chupetear el gluteo derecho de la mujer, ella por su parte respiro aliviada al dejar de sentir la lengua del ardiete joven en su orificio anal y por mucho que lo negara, habia disfrutado esa deliciosa sensacion, luego aflojo sus gluteos al sentir los ardientes "chupetones" que el jovencito le daba a su gluteo derecho y penso:

_-¿Por que mi difunto esposo nunca me hizo esto? !Dioses! Hubiera sido tan maravilloso, sin embargo como era un hombre santo siempre me hizo el amor de una forma respetuosa-_Y cerro sus ojos para seguir disfrutando esas caricias y una picara sonrisa se formo en sus labios y penso:

_-No quiero imaginar que cara va a poner cuando sepa __que no soy ella_

Mientras tanto muerto de excitacion, kei segia lambiendo y saboreando el gluteo de la mujer meintras que con su mano derecha comenzaba a masturbarse para tranquilizar el ardor de su pene. Finalmente dejo de saborear el trasero de ella, lentamente se incorporo, coloco sus temblorosas manos en la sensual cintura de la mujer, dio una aspiracion y comenzo a besarla en su cuello al tiempo que ponia su erecto pene en la division de las nalgas de la mujer y con mucho miedo le dijo al oido con sus ojos cerrados:

-Pro...Profesora, por favor...¿Puedo?

La mujer sintio morirse cuando escucho la peticion del joven !Sabia perfectamente lo que el jovencito queria hacer! Y muerta de miedo penso:

-!No! No podria soportar el dolor...Perdoname

Entonces sin decir nada puso su mano derecha en su trasero protegiendo su orificio anal. El joven al ver eso no pudo sentir una pequeña decepcion pero comprendiendo a su amada profesora penso:

-_Era obvio, soy un imbecil...Era logico que no me iba a permitir hacerle esa aberracion-_Suspiro y volvio a susurrarle al oido:

-Profesora, por favor, perdoneme por lo que le pedi, pero al menos...¿Podria permitirme frotat mi pene en la division de sus nalgas? Yo...Le juro por mi madre que no voy a intentar penetrarla ¿Si?

La mujer no dijo nada y entonces para felicidad del joven ella retiro su mano de sus nalgas, Kei le dio un amoroso beso en su mejilla y le dijo:

-Gracias profesora, la amo tanto.-Y asi, el jovencito vio cumplida, quizas a medias, la fantasia sexual que tenia con la mujer que tanto amaba, de esta manera la abrazo suavemente por su cintura y comenzo a frotar suavemente su miembro entrre esas hermosas nalgas.

-La amo tanto profesora !Snif!-Dijo llorando de felicidad el jovencito mientras besaba el cuello de la mujer y frotaba con mas intensidad su erecto pene contra los gluteos de la mujer, ella por su parte cerro sus ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios disfruto la ardiente caricia del joven en su trasero. Kei con sus ojos cerrados disfrutaba el maravilloso momento cuando de pronto sintio como la mano de la mujer tomaba su mano derecha por su muñeca y sin poder creerlo la deslizo hacia abajo hasta que la coloco en su velluda vagina, Kei pensaba que de un momento a otro se iba a morir y llorando de felicidad le dijo:

-!Oh! ¿Puedo profesora?-Dijo muerto de emocion el jovencito

Ella no contesto y comenzo a frotar su vagina con la mano del joven y haciendo muy feliz a Kei, el cual jamas penso que podria acariciar la vagina de su amada profesora y claro, su ardor sexual aumento mas, ella entocnes solto la mano de Kei y la movio hacia atras y un acto que el joven jamas penso que ella haria la mujer tomo el pene del joven y comenzo a acariciarlo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo y haciendo que el joven sintiera morirse de placer.

-!Ahhhhhhh! !Profesora!-Gimio el joven de placer al sentir esa ardiente caricia en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo y llorando de felicidad dejo que la suave y sedosa mano de la mujer lo hiciera feliz. Finalmente despues de casi tres minutos de placer la muejr solto el pene del joven y el inmediatmente comenzo a frotarlo entre la division del gluteo de la mujer mientras la besaba amorosamente en su cuello y diciendole palabras de amor y juramentos de fidelidad absoluta. La mujer apreto muy fuerte sus labios buscando dejar escapar un gemido de placer al sentir los dedos del joven introducirse en sus labios vaginales y Kei no podia creer cuan humeda y caliente se encontraba el interior del tesora quela mujer tenia en su entrepierna.

Y asi, en ese departamente completamente a oscuras, con solo la luz de la luna dandole una leve iluminacion, el jovencito vivio la experencia sexual mas maravillosa de su vida frotando su pene contra los gluteos de su amada profesora hasta que finalmente alcanzo la culminacion de su pasion:

**-!AAGHHHHHHH! !PROFESORAAAAAAAAA!**-Fue el enorme gemido de placer que el jovencito dio cuando eyaculo no una, ni dos, sino tres veces y empapando por completo el hermoso trasero de la mujer con su viscoso y caliente semen. El jovencito lentamente retiro sus dedos de la vagina de la mujer y la abrazo por su cintura con ambas manos mientras seguia fritando su aun erecto pene contra los gluteos de la mujer los cuales estaban humedecidos con su propio semen. Asi, durante un par de minutos solo se escucho en ese oscuro cuarto el chasquido que se producia debido al frotameniento del pene contra sus pripios liquidos seminales. Finalmente el joven completamente fatigado suspendio el frotamiento y dandole un beso en la mejilla de la mujer le dijo muy feliz:

-Gracias profesora, por haberme hecho muy feliz, la amo tanto.

Ella esbozo una picara sonrisa, tomo un respiro y entonces...Hablo:

-¿Ya terminaste amor?

En ese momento Kei abrio muy grande sus ojos, inmediatamente salio del mundo de fantasias eroticas en el cual estaba sumergido, sintio como su sangre se helo, su corazon parecia que se le iba a salir por la boca cuando escucho esa voz y rapidamente comprender algo: !ESA VOZ NO ERA LA DE SU AMADA PROFESORA MIZUHO KASAMI! Y al no obtener repuesta la mujer volvio a hablar:

-Miruru ¿Podrias prender la luz?

-!Nyaaa!-Fue el clasico gemido que el sistema de inteligencia artificial de Mizuho decia cada vez que le daba una orden pero...Un poco mas agudo y entonces la luz se activo y Kei vio en efecto a una diminuta criatura similar a Marie pero...Con una falda. Fue entonces que recordo que en sus brazos tenia a una persona y que ella, no era su amada profesora, giro su cabeza lentamente y lo primero que vio fue una larga cabellera de color purpura, ella entonces giro su cuello y Kei pudo ver a una hermosa mujer de rostro maduro, pero que era muy pero muy hermosa y que lucia un sensual y coqueto luner en la parte inferior de sus labios, ella le sonrio y Kei a punto de sufir un paro cardiaco le dijo con muchos problemas:

-¿Qui...Qui...Quien es...Usted?

Ella vovlio a darle su linda sonrisa y entonces le dio un beso en su mejilla y tranquilamente le dijo:

-Hola amor, permiteme presentarme, soy Kazami, Hatsuho Kazami y soy...Tu nueva madre-Dijo al momento que giraba su cuerpo y comenzaba a acariciar el aun erecto pene del joven con su mano derecha y le dijo:

Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que compañero de mi hija es muy pero muy...Ardiente.

Kei solo queria morirse en ese momento.

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Kei Kusanagui trataba de ordenar sus ideas, hace poco estaba disfrutando el momento mas maravilloso de su vida al estar teneindo un ardiento encuentro sexual con su amada profesora, pero, ahi estaba el pequeño detalle: Esa mujer no era su amada esposa !Sino que su era su suegra! Kei trago saliva tenia enfrente de el a una hermosa mujer a la cual le calculo de 35 a 40 años de edad, tenia el pelo largo como Mizuho pero era de color purpura, su rostro a pesar de ser maduro era sumamente hermoso y para rematar tenia un coqueto lunar en la parte inferior de su labio izquierdo. El no podia creer la situacion que estaba viviendo en ese momento con ella, el tenia sus pantalones y calzones caidos hasta los tobillos, ella no tenia falda y su pantaleta tambien estaba en sus tobillos y con sus nalgas empapadas con su semen y por si eso no fuera poco la mano derecha de la mujer estaba acaricindo con suaves movimientos de arriba hacia abajo su aun erecto pene. La mujer le dio una linda sonrisa buscando tranquilizarlo, ya que el terror en su rostro se reflejaba completamente, finalmente Kei con muchos problemas le dijo:

-¿Di...Dijo usted que es la madre de mi..mi?

-Si mi amor, soy la madre de tu querida "profesora" y que si no me equivoco es tu esposa ¿Si?-Le dijo ella tranquilamente y sin dejar de acariciar su miembro. Sin embargo Kei temblando de pies a cabeza dijo muerto de miedo al tiempo que lagrimas de desesperacion salian de sus ojos:

-!Oh Dios! Señora, por favor, por favor !PER...PERDONEME, SE LO SUPLICO! !YO...YO JAMAS PENSE QUE...!

Sin embargo ya no pudo habla debido a que la mujer coloco las yemas de su dedos de su mano izquierda en los labios del aterrorizado jovencito y le dijo con voz tranquilizadora:

-Amor, por favor tranquilizate ¿Si? Mira, de antemano te digo que no estoy para nada enojada ni furiosa contigo por lo que paso hace rato ¿Si? Y ademas despreocupate, ni de loca le diria a mi hija lo que hicimos ¿Comprendes?

Kei al escuchar eso no podia creerlo y solo pudo "Si" asintiendo su cabeza, ella sonrio y quito sus dedos de los labios de kei y el timidamente le dijo:

-Entonces...¿No esta molesta conmigo por lo que...Le hice?

Ella le sonrio y acaricio la mejilla del joven con su mano izquierda y le dijo:

-No, para nada amor-Y entonces acerco su hermoso rostro al de el y le dijo:

-Gracias por haberme hecho sentir mujer otra vez-Y entonces, ella acerco sus labios a los de kei y le dio un ardiente beso en su boca. El pobre jovencito abrio muy grande sus ojos al recibir ese ardiente beso en su boca y que no se podian comparar a los inocentes besos que muy rara vez se daba con Mizuho y es que despues de los eventos ocurridos con esa mujer, jamas espero que ella le diera ese maravilloso beso en su boca, eso fue demasiado para los nervios del jovencito y cuando la mujer rompio el beso -!PUMMMM!-El pobrecito de kei no pudo mas y...!Se desmayo! Ante la divertida mirada de la mujer.

-Miruru por favor, llevalo a su cuarto-Le dijo a su diminuto sistema

Rato despues Kei desperto y se encontro en su cama el se vio a si mismo y tenia puesta su ropa, el se rasco su cabeza y penso:

-_Un sueño, fue solo un estupido sueño...pero fue tan real, esa mujer, no...Imposible, ella no puede sr la madre de la profesora...Esto me pasa por estar viendo esos estupidos videos pornograficos con Hyosuke en su casa._

Fue entonces que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, el ruido de la regadera del baño.

-¿Porfesora?-Fue lo que penso el joven, tenia que ser ella ¿Quien mas podria ser? Se levanto y se dirigio al baño y antes de poder tocar la manija la puerta se abrio y su asombro no tuvo limite cuando vio a la muer de sus sueños con solo una toalla puesta y cubriendo con muchos problemas sus enormes senos y su vagina, ella le sonrio y le dijo:

-Lo siento amor, ya termine de bañarme ¿Sabes? Si no te hubieras desmayado te habria invitado a que nos bañaramos juntos.

-!PUMMMMM!-fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de kei cuando...Bueno ya saben que le paso.

-Miruru, llevalo a su cama de nuevo-Dijo la mujer a su diminuto sistema femenino.

-!Nyaa!-Dijo la diminuta criatura encogiendose de hombros.

Rato despues Kei se volvia a despertar al sentir una suave mano frotar su frente, el abrio los ojos y vio a la mujer de su sueños y dijo viendola:

-Entonces...¿No fue un sueño?

Ella le sonrio y le dijo:

-No amor, no lo fue y por cierto, me tuve que bañar porque si ya lo olvidaste dejaste completamente empapadss mis nalgas con tu..."Escencia" ¿Sabes? Nunca imagine que expulsaras tanto semen !Ay divina juventud!-Le dijo riendose y el completamente avergonzado bajo su mirada y le dijo:

-Perdoneme.

Ella le ofrecio una taza de cafe y le dijo:

-Tomatelo y luego te levantas, Miruru me dijo que mi hija ya viene en camino amor.

-Miruru?-Dijo Kei

-!Nyaaa!-Dijo la diminuta criatura parandose en un hombro de la mujer.

Kei solo sonrio y dijo:

-Hola...Soy Kei

Rato despues Mizuho llego y muerta de felicidad abrazo a su progenitora, platicaron un buen rato y luego cenaron, Kei trato de tomar las cosas con calma y luego, debido a los eventos que vivio con la madura pero hermosa mujer, no pudo mas y se fue a dormir. Mizuho se despido de el dandole un tierno besito...En su frente, al ver eso la madre solo giro sus ojos hacia atras en señal de fastidio y penso:

_-Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con esta hija mia respecto a como debe de besar a su marido._

Ya a solas la mujer decidio hablar con el ella sobre el motivo por el cual habia venido a la tierra.

-Hija como miembro de la Federacion de la vida en otros planetas te informo que pienso quedarme un buen tiempo aqui para hacer un trabajo de investigacion que me pidio la federacion, asi que, para infiltrarme en tu comunidad e interactuar con la gente voy a trabajar como la doctora de tu instituto, los arreglos ya se han hecho y entrare de la misma forma en como tu lo hiciste, hackeamos el primitivo sistema de informatica de la escuela y listo.

-!Oh! No lo sabia-Dijo Mizuho soprendid y continuo hablando-Pero ¿Sabes? Tu llegada me es muy oportuna para mi.

La bella mujer arquea un ojo al ver lo feliz que esta su hija.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que?

Su hija la invita a sentarse en el sofa.

-Bueno, resulta que dos jovenes de la universad de esta comunidad van a ir a un evento de atletismo a la ciudad de Okkaido y como su entrenador se lesiono me pidieron que yo fuera en su representacion, voy a tener que salir mañana mismo y voy a ausentarme desde mañana viernes y regreso hasta el lunes en la tarde, asi que pof avor te pido que cuides a mi Kei ¿Si? Por favor.

La mujer sonrio mentalmente ale scuchar eso, iba tener el tiempo suficiente para enseñarle al ingenuo y timido marido de su hijo los caminos del sexo y el placer.

-Claro que si, hija, note preocupes yo me voy a hacer _"cuidar" _de tu amado Kei.

Mizuho le sonrio y le agradecio ignorando completamente a lo que su madre se referia con_ "cuidar"_ a Kei.

-Gracias mama, no sabes el alivio que tengo al saber que Kei no se va a quedar solo.

Ella sonrio y mentalmente le dijo.

_-Claro hija y tambien me voy a encargar de que Kei no este solo en la cama cuando nos vayamos a dormir._

Bueno mama me despido voy a platicar de esto con Kei.

Le da un beso a su madre en la mejilla y ambas mujeres se despidideron.

A la mañana siguiente con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos Kei abrazo a su amada profesora y ella le dio un inocente beso en su mejilla de despedida, su madre solo hizo una mueca de molestia al ver eso pero no dijo nada, se despidio de su hija y ella le dijo:

-Cuida a mi Kei, mama.

-Claro que lo hare hija-Dijo ella y esbozo una linda sonrisa mientrs pensaba:

_-Y vaya, si lo hare, voy a encarme de hacer de tu timido marido un hombre de verdad._

Y asi, al mas puro estilo de "Star Trek" la linda alien desaparecio entre un mar de luces. Mizuho ignoraba que su encuentro con esos dos alumnos universarios iba a ser su despeertar sexual, pero eso ya es otra historia que mas adelante conoceremos.

Al desaparecer por completo kei sintio en sus hombros la manos de la mujer y al girar su cabeza ella le dijo mientras esbozaba una picara sonrisa:

-Bueno amor...Al fin solos

Kei trago saliva y solo le dio una nerviosa sonrisa y ella le dijo:

Acompañame, vamos a platicar a la sala, el asintio y la mujer comenzo a caminar, Kei la siguio y lo primero que enfoco fue el hermoso trasero de la mujer y al recordar lo que habia hecho ayer con esa parte de la anatomia de la mujer temblo al sentir que su pene comenzaba a ponerse erecto. La mujer usaba una blusa sin mangas color naranja y con un generoso escote que dejaba ver una muy respetable parte de sus senos y una falda de tela que cubria solo la mitad de sus rollizos y muy bien formados muslos y unas zapatillas negras de tacon alto que hacian resaltar sus hermosas nalgas, eso fue suficiente para que el jovencito tuviera una ereccion al ver los gluteos de la mujer. Al llegar a la sala le dijo mientras tomaba una silla y la ponia enfrente del sofa:

-Sientate en el sofa

El lo hizo y ella se sento en la silla quedando enfrente del jovencito y le dijo:

-Amor, quiero platicar contigo sobre la relacion sentimental que tienes con mi hija

El con algo de nervios asintio, ella sonrio y entonces cruzo sus piernas y haciendo que Kei casi sifriera un infarto cuando por lo corto de su falda dejo al descubierto la parte inferior de sus tungentes y bien formados muslos y en proceso de cruzar la pierna le mostro a kei la provocativa pantaleta verde que estaba usando, kei muerto de excitacio puso sus manos en su entrepierna buscando cubrir la ereccion que comenzaba a tener al ver la prenda mas intima de la mujer, ella sonrio diviertida, sabia perfectamente el espectaculo que le estaba dando a su timido yerno.

-¿Viste algo que te gustara amorcito?-Dijo ella con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y arquendo un ojo.

Kei se sonrojo a la quinta potencia y desvio su mirada muerto de la verguenza al saber que la mujer se habia dado cuenta en donde estaba siendo mirada por el.

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo: La hermosa y sensual madre de Mizuho le pide a Kei que le diga todas las fantasias sexuales que tiene con su hija ¿Cual sera la reaccion de kei cuando ella le diga que se dejara hacer cada fantasia erotica que el tiene con su amada profesora?


End file.
